


Vid: Tail as Old as Time

by eruthros, thingswithwings



Category: My Cat from Hell (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, brief moment of a guy being a jerk to a cat, mostly happy cats, sad cats, then happy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Actually all of the cats are cats from heaven.





	Vid: Tail as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



> Song is "Tale as Old as Time" from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_.

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fjmv1cwor36g1hm/My+Cat+From+Hell+-+Tail+as+Old+as+Time+by+eruthros+and+thingswithwings.mp4) (216MB MP4)

 **lyrics:** [here](https://www.lyricsmania.com/beauty_and_the_beasttale_as_old_as_time_lyrics_disney.html) on lyricsmania.


End file.
